Miku Flick
Miku Flick (ミクフリック) is a 2012 rhythm game created by Sega and Crypton Future Media for the iOS operating system for iPhone, iPad and iPod Touch. The game is a spin-off of the Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA series of Vocaloid rhythm games and was released in Japan on March 9, 2012, and internationally on April 9, 2012. Like the original the game primarily makes use of Vocaloids, a series of singing synthesizer software, and the songs created using these Vocaloids most notably the virtual-diva Vocaloid Hatsune Miku. Miku Flick is the first game in the Project Diva series to ever be released outside Japan in English.12 A sequel to the game, named Miku Flick/02 was released on August 10, 2012. Gameplay As the game is a spin-off from the Project Diva series, its gameplay differs greatly from the original series. The game is still a rhythm game at heart, though its mechanics greatly differ. Players can pick their songs using a Cover Flow system from a selection of 13 songs all sung by Hatsune Miku. This is the first game in the series to not feature any other Vocaloids apart from Hatsune Miku. It is also the first game not to use Promotional Videos (PVs) rendered in real-time, instead, the game's PVs are pre-rendered with graphics akin to that of Dreamy Theater or Project DIVA Arcade. The game also features two more modes being "PV" where players can watch the PVs of the various songs in the game and "Break the Limit" whereby it is an even more extreme version of the game.1 Within the songs, the gameplay also differs greatly. Focusing more on the lyrics of the song rather than the rhythm and beats. The game has 10 tiles, arranged in a 3×3 grid with the middle column having the 4th tile at the bottom. Each of these tiles has a hiragana Lyric on them when indicated you are required to flick the tile in the indicated direction. The lyrics for each song are given above the tiles and flow from right to left with a circle on the left. When the indicated lyric reaches the circle, the player must tap the lyric tile and flick it in the indicated direction. Arrows will automatically appear on the tiles to be flicked so as to make things easier for the player, though this help can be removed via the options. Timing is as essential as the original game as the game still retains the points system as well as accuracy scoring system as the original series. The original Japanese game only provided tiles in hiragana, but the localized version provided romanization support so tiles would have the romanized letters on it, which are alphabets recognizable to English readers.1 Song List The game has a total of 13 songs. Players begin with only 3 songs unlocked, and unlock one new song for every song they complete up to a total of 12 songs. The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -DEAD END- is unlocked after clearing every song on easy and normal mode. If players manage to clear The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -DEAD END- on Normal or Hard mode just after the credits, Magical Sound Shower is unlocked, leaving the player with a total of 14 songs.1 NOTE: This game may only be for iOS but you can download it on Android via APK. (Be careful of with APK you download and make sure that it isn't a virus. If you have to, look at the reviews if there are any, otherwise, you're better off looking for another APK.) Category:Games